A library of monoclonal antibodies specific for the two neutralization proteins of rotaviruses, VP7 (the major neutralization protein bearing serotype-specificity) and VP3 (the hemagglutinin) was developed in the LID. Efforts have continued in the expression of this library to include monoclonal antibodies which are needed for vital immunoassays and studies of the antigenic structure of the virus. Seven monoclonal antibodies specific for the new serotype 9 human rotavirus were isolated and characterized. These monoclonal antibodies exhibit high neutralizing activity against serotype 9 viruses but not against other rotavirus serotypes. One monoclonal antibody, 3C3, exhibits strong to serotype 9 viruses in ELISA and is being characterized more extensively prior to its addition to the existing panel of monoclonal antibodies used for serotyping human rotavirus strains. An epitope blocking assay has been developed similar to that described by Shaw et al. and this assays shows promise as a method for measuring serotype-specific responses in vaccines.